


men like you

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will always be men like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	men like you

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush day 16, Picture of Loki threatening people.

"I don't understand how you do it." Darcy runs her hands through her hair, stares up at Steve with eyes that are rimmed red with exhaustion. "How do you keep fighting when every time you win, someone else comes along to take their place?" 

Steve shrugs, sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. She all but falls against him, lets out a happy little sigh. He considers how best to answer her without sounding condescending, but he remembers the 1930s, the rise of Hitler, just like he remembers video footage of an old man standing up to Loki. All things considered, he doesn't think the old man will mind him appropriating his words. "There will always be men like that," he tells her and when her head shoots up, he adds quickly,  "or women, or aliens... there's always going to be someone who wants to be the biggest bully on the playground." 

Darcy sighs but this time, it's not happy. "So what... it never ends?" 

All Steve can do is shrug again. "It will. Someday."

Darcy's lips twist in something that's almost a smile. "Aren't you just the optimist."

Steve chuckles, squeezes her shoulder. "I've been called worse." She grins up at him before snuggling in against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But I mean it, Darcy... all we can do is take things one day at a time. Trust it'll all look better in the morning." 

She makes a little noise in the back of her throat. "Then I say we go to bed and help morning come quickly." 

He can't help himself. "Just morning?" 

It takes her a moment to understand, for his words and meaning to register and when it does, she pulls herself upright, stares at him with eyes that are wide and cheeks that are scarlet and he grins, stands up and scoops her into his arms to carry her into their room and make good on his quip. 

Later, as he's drifting off to sleep, he feels her press a kiss to his shoulder. "If there's always going to be men like him," she whispers, "I hope there's always going to be men like you too." 

He smiles into the darkness and they both sleep. 


End file.
